


Boys will be boys

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Jacob spend a nice afternoon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys will be boys

"You suck," Jacob said, half disbelieving, half triumphant, and Zach mock-scowled at him.

"I noticed, thanks."

Jacob rolled his eyes and chose a different character; another skimpily dressed girl that made Zach wonder about the age restriction of the game, and if he should be a responsible adult and check—then again, he wasn't the kid's parental guide and even if he did check and found Jacob technically shouldn't play this, what would he do? Do the responsible adult thing and take it away and play Ludo with the kid?

Nah.

So he chose a character as well (and went by looks since he didn't know the game at all and was just blindly pressing buttons and hoping he wouldn't get beaten up too quickly) and they started another fight.

One hour later, Jacob was unable to hide his grin anymore and Zach was honestly embarrassed; he hadn't won one single game, except for once, and Jacob had unabashedly admitted that he had let him win only to see how he looked when he won for a change. They switched to a racing game that was a lot more elaborated than the games Zach remembered; if you won, you could buy equipment to pimp your car; stuff that made you faster or that just changed the appearance of the car, and the more you bought, the more you won. But Zach didn't need to spend much thought on that; he was a little better than at the fighting game, but he still didn't win, especially not the further into the game they got, because Jacob kicked ass. Right when Zach was about to get bored, Jacob graciously offered to switch players so Zach could drive with his car; it was a lot more fun afterwards, because Jacob had no chance of winning for a couple of games yet and Zach felt better—right until Jacob beat him again and told him with a determined grin that his break was over. Suffice to mention that he was right about that.

Another hour later, Zach didn't even wonder anymore if he had had such a witty tongue that age, he just loudly admitted defeat and decided that it was time to take Noah for his evening walk.

Thankfully, Jacob liked his dog; actually, he loved him just as much as Chris did, and since Noah was well-trained, he let the kid hold his leash. It made him ridiculously happy and Zach had a hard time keeping up with the two when they decided it was time to run for a bit; all three were duly exhausted when they got back.

Then, they made self-made pizza (dough included, and due to some unfortunate… _breathing_ on Jacob's part, they and the whole kitchen ended up covered in flour) and, after cleaning up, watched a movie; Jacob had recently developed an obsession for X-Men, especially Wolverine, and had already planned that they'd watch the whole trilogy together. Zach, well-aware that there was a reason Hugh Jackman got the title "Sexiest Man Alive", decided that he might as well join Jacob in his admiration for Wolverine, though his reasons were certainly not as innocent as the kid's.

Afterwards, Jacob was trying to hide his yawns with no success; Zach decided that it was time for bed. Jacob agreed under the condition that Chris was going to come over the following day because he needed, as he put it, "an opponent more worthy". With a sigh, Zach agreed that he indeed was made of fail, but that he at least was great at cooking; that had to be worth something. Jacob then allowed him to cook for them.

They went to bed, and Zach was very relieved that he apparently wasn't too boring company for a fourteen-years-old boy, and glad that they got along so smoothly despite the age difference.


End file.
